While existing teen pregnancy prevention efforts have contributed to significant declines in the overall U.S. teen pregnancy rate, teen pregnancy prevention programs specifically targeting adolescent males are limited and sorely needed. The primary aim of the proposed research is to further develop, evaluate, and disseminate a teen pregnancy prevention program specifically designed for adolescent males to enhance the current scientific evidence and intervention options available for broad public health scale up. Specifically, the intervention entitled, Fathers Raising Responsible Men (FRRM) is designed to facilitate important paternal parenting behaviors that influence adolescent decision-making. The proposed research focuses on the adolescent male component of teen pregnancy by identifying and addressing adolescent risk and paternal protective behaviors specific to adolescent males that have not been fully addressed in previous prevention efforts. FRRM incorporates a novel, theoretically-based intervention highlighting the important and influential role that fathers have on the development of adolescent males. This study strives to reduce adolescent male sexual risk behavior through targeting Black and Latino adolescent males aged 15-19 and their fathers residing in the South Bronx in three phases. Phase I is a pilot study consisting of 50 families to test and refine the intervention and technical and training assistance needs. Phase II is the RCT comprised of 800 families to rigorously evaluate the intervention. Finally, Phase III will conduct an implementation science study incorporating successful RCT participants in order to refine any intervention and training materials to increase the scalability and dissemination of FRRM and the study results. These three phases allow for the successful implementation and evaluation of FRRM in conjunction with the refinement and provision of all training and technical assistance necessary for the intervention. If successful, the proposed project will further develop the current scientific evidence and intervention options targeted specifically to the teen pregnancy prevention needs of ethnic minority adolescent males.